Aún sin título
by Dark Lady of Silence
Summary: Sólo son pensamientos de Shun en una noche lluviosa, juzguen ustedes si les agrada.
1. Shun

**Disclaimer: La historia original de Saint Seiya, al igual que todos sus personajes, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Esto es unas pocas semanas después de la batalla de Hades. Shun está despierto de madrugada, no puede dormir, estira su brazo como para llamar a alguien, pero no hay nadie en su cama excepto él, ni en su habitación, así que permanece acostado y aprieta con su mano izquierda la sábana, mientras reflexiona sobre lo que siente y la causa de su insomnio, sólo una cosa se le ocurre, sólo en algo puede pensar………..

**Quiero abrazarte**

Quiero abrazarte, me haces tanta falta, es de madrugada y esta sensación de soledad ha vuelto a despertarme, extraño tu calor, tus caricias, tu consuelo, extraño tu compañía, te extraño a ti, pero no estás, y de nada me servirá llamarte, te extraño tanto, estoy sólo en mi habitación, acostado, recordándote¿por qué tuviste que irte¿por qué tuviste que dejarme, siempre haces lo mismo, después de cada batalla te alejas y me dejas sólo alegando que debo crecer y valerme por mí mismo, y me duele, me duele mucho tu ausencia, me duele tu indiferencia, y sin embargo te amo, y cada día crece mi amor hacia ti, mi hermano, mi Niisan, es de madrugada, todo está oscuro, hay un frío terrible que me invade más a cada momento, tengo ganas de llorar, voy a hacerlo, no puedo contener más las lágrimas que me causan la angustia de tu ausencia, de no tenerte, y en lo único que puedo pensar es…….en que quiero abrazarte.

**Notas de la autora: **Este fanfic lo escribí en 19 de noviembre del año 2004, es algo viejo, me inspiré por así decirlo en una noche lluviosa, se que es pésimo, pero quiero que sepan que soy una muy mala escritora, así que si no les agradó lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo, por cierto que no es yaoi aunque lo paresca, el amor del que habla Shun es el amor fraternal que siente por Ikki, a mi no me gusta el yaoi y por eso no escribí sobre eso, estos son simplemente sencillos pensamientos de Shun, pero si por algún azar del destino si les gustó, también escribí algunos pensamientos de Ikki e Hyoga por si les interesan.

Muchas gracias por su atención.

Our destiny is in Stars


	2. Agradecimientos

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Muchas gracias a **Valsed** y a **Freeman7** por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, y muchas MUCHAS gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que era lo último que esperaba, trataré de mejorar, y por cierto, tal vez entonces si ponga los pensamientos de Hyoga e Ikki después de todo, aunque como también son muy cortos, quizás los ponga aquí mismo.

A los que leyeron mi fic y no dejaron review, muchas gracias, y a los que no se tomaron la molestia, muchas gracias de todos modos.


	3. Ikki

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío...bla, bla.**

INTRODUCCIÓN 

En una isla en medio del océano, en algún punto del Ecuador, donde la oscuridad es casi absoluta y se extiende por doquier, donde el fuego es tan ardiente como si viniera del mismo infierno, hay una tumba adornada con flores hermosas, tanto, que parece imposible que pertenezcan a un lugar tan hostil, y, frente a la tumba, un muchacho de azules cabellos y tez morena, está sumido en sus pensamientos, lo embarga una pena muy grande, una tristeza profunda que amenaza con quedarse, mientras, él mira la cruz de madera que está sobre la tumba, parece ausente, reflexiona un largo rato, y luego, suspira, más para él que para nadie...

-Esmeralda...amor mío-

Sobre la tumba imagina la cara de su amada sonriendo, su piel era tan blanca, sus ojos tan tiernos, sus cabellos rubios tan bellos, ella le enseñó esas hermosas flores alguna vez, ella le ayudó a soportar su estancia en ese horrible lugar, ella era tan frágil, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan...tan...débil, pero, lo curioso de todo esto, es que también era idéntica a él, a su hermano, a aquél pequeño ser que juró proteger durante toda su vida, y que sin embargo tanto lastimaba, su hermano era idéntico a ella, pero sus ojos y sus cabellos eran verdes, de repente, recordó el rostro de su hermano, él siempre lo había admirado y respetado, ambos eran lo único que el otro tenía, ambos darían su vida sin dudarlo por el bienestar del otro, pero Shun siempre había sido más sensible, casi todos los recuerdos que tenía de su hermano, eran de éste llorando y diciéndole que lo quería, pero él tenía que alejarse, era por su bien, si no, su hermano siempre sería dependiente de los demás, y eso él no podía permitirlo, pensó en cómo estaría Shun en esos momentos, si le gustaría conocer esas flores, si lo extrañaría, ésta última estaba de más, claro que lo extrañaba. Entonces, Ikki por fin empezó, como tantas otras veces antes, a dirigir sus pensamientos a los dos seres que más había amado en su vida...

"Shun, perdóname, sé que en estos momentos me necesitas y me extrañas mucho, Hades estuvo dentro de ti hace poco, si supieras el miedo que tenía de perderte, pero no podía demostrarlo, no, no podía decírtelo y preocuparte, yo soy tu hermano mayor, y como tal debo ser quien te inspire confianza y te diga que todo va bien, aunque no sea así, aunque tú sepas que no es así, te quiero tanto, eres lo único que tengo, eres mi tesoro más preciado, eres el único con el que sé que puedo llorar y no me juzgará débil, sino que llorará conmigo y me abrazará con fuerza hasta que ambos nos sintamos mejor y hayamos desahogado toda nuestra tristeza y todo nuestro pesar, por que lo sé, tú estás triste, aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario, y me duele, me duele sobremanera, porque sé que el causante de esa tristeza soy yo, sé que te duele despedirte de mí, pero tienes que entender, yo estoy acostumbrado a la soledad, no encajo en un lugar como la ciudad, además, tienes que aprender a ser fuerte aunque yo no esté contigo, sé que no lo entiendes Shun, pero es por tu bien,...

Esmeralda, ayúdame mi amor, ayúdame como tantas veces antes, cura mis heridas de nuevo y hazme sentir que estoy en lo correcto como cuando éramos pequeños, confórtame con el contacto de tus suaves manos sobre mi espalda tensa y adolorida, y perdóname, perdóname por favor, por no saberte proteger, por no cuidarte como debía, tal vez no merecía estar con alguien como tú, tal vez mi destino era sufrir, pero te pido que por favor, dondequiera que estés, nunca te olvides de mí, recuérdame con el cariño con que yo me acuerdo de ti, te prometo que seré fuerte, que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y los tres seremos felices por la eternidad, sólo espérame mi amor, espera a que mi misión en esta tierra termine, y recuerda por siempre los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, y que se quedaron grabados en mi corazón, quiero que sepas, que, pase lo que pase, yo nunca...te olvidaré."

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha del joven que estaba de pie sobre la tumba viendo la cruz y las flores, y al levantar la mirada al cielo estrellado, en éste aparecieron, uno junto a otro, los rostros de sus seres más preciados.

**Notas de la autora: **Este fic lo escribí el 16 de Junio del 2005, supongo que ya notaron que se trata de los pensamientos de Ikki, quizás es algo meloso, lo sé, pero sólo escribía lo que se me iba ocurriendo.

Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, a las que dejaron review, a las que no y a los que no lo leyeron también gracias de todos modos.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias a mis fieles seguidores que espero en un día no muy lejano tener.

Sayonara!


	4. Hyoga

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así, no saben como tendría a Ikki – véase aquí a mí con una nubecita de pensamiento donde se ve a Ikki con su ropa de siempre pero con los brazos amarrados a la cama donde está acostado sin poderse safar y yo enfrente de ésta con unas botas más arriba de la rodilla negras, minifalda negra, medias negras, chaqueta de piel negra muy sexy, un collar negro con picos plateados, cabello oscuro suelto a la cintura, labial negro, guantes largos negros y un látigo rosa ( no se crean, también negro, ¿se nota que me gusta este color?) con una mirada cínica que ve al asustado y enfadado Ikki-...este, volviendo a la realidad... ah, si, siguen los pensamientos de Hyoga. Comenzamos!

"Mamá...Mamá"

Un joven de hermosos cabellos dorados como el sol, y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar que yacía congelado bajo sus pies, estaba sentado en un iceberg y absorto en sus pensamientos, y, viendo con detenimiento una hermosa cruz dorada que le diera una persona amada, llora, llora y piensa...

"Mamá, ¿por qué, ¿por qué de entre todas las personas que había en el barco ese día, tenías que quedarte tú, sé que lo hiciste por mí, y lo siento, para salvarme perdiste tu vida, ¿sabes mamá, ya casi no me acuerdo de ti, sólo recuerdo que me querías mucho, y que yo te amaba a ti, ¿sabes, estos últimos años todos se han empeñado en que me olvide de ti, pero yo no lo voy a hacer, no, porque te prometí que nunca te olvidaría, y, ¿sabes mamá, incluso se han atrevido a decir que eres mi punto débil, tú que me llenas de fuerza cuando ya no puedo seguir luchando ni fingiendo fortaleza, pero, cuando me siento triste y débil, ¿sabes lo que hago mamá, miro esta cruz, la "Cruz del Norte" que me diste, ¿te acuerdas, me la regalaste cuando aún era un niño muy pequeño, y desde entonces la llevo siempre cera de mi corazón, ¿sabes mamá, mi maestro Camus hundió más el barco donde estabas, por eso ya no te he ido a visitar, no es que no quiera verte, debes sentirte muy sola, y lo siento mucho, pero te prometo que un día lograré volver a verte, ya lo verás, mientras tanto te seguiré trayendo flores, y te llevaré siempre en mi pensamiento.

Hasta luego mamá, ya tengo que irme, pero te prometo que pronto regresaré para platicar contigo de nuevo, ¿sabes, me gusta mucho platicar contigo, no sé por qué se empeñan todos en decirme que te olvide, si yo no le hago daño a nadie al recordarte, pero bueno, tengo que irme, volveré pronto, te lo prometo...

Adiós Mamá...

Te amo"

Notas de la autora: Este fic también fue terminado el 16 de Junio del 2005, de hecho, lo escribí justo después del de Ikki, ¿no les parece infantil? La verdad es que a mí me interesan mucho sus opiniones, así como los consejos que pudieran darme, y si bien pudiera llegar a gustar, sé que es subjetivo, y que no les gustará a todos, así que si no les gustó, lo siento.

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, a los que no, a los que dejaron o dejarán reviews y a los que no también.

Sayonara!

+ Our destiny is in stars +


End file.
